Reunite
by Naelei
Summary: This book is a fan fiction of the Matched Trilogy by Ally Connie. Xander is with Lei in the Mountains as they and other villiagers decided not to go to the other lands. Lei and Xander start their own relationship and love for a while until Cassia and Ky need help from them to reunite the society and save the society from the enemy..
1. Chapter 1

Xander's POV

I'm in the mountains. Lei's here, too. Please tell my family that I'm fine. I'm happy. And I'll be back someday.

I hope that's true. I finish writing and I sigh. I finally learned how to write, thanks to Lei of course. She managed to get some paper and writing sticks. I am here sitting at the table to the small home of mine and Lei. The villagers that fled to the Otherlands left a lot of empty homes behind, they got rid of their belongings and only took what mattered to them. Lei and I chose to have our own each. Since we just started and we want to take our time with us. I visit her and she visits me after each others work.

I wanted to stay working in the medical area so I took over Oker's old lab. It's old and yet so useful, just like him... Lei is working as well in the medical areas except with animals, she studies them and helps villagers pets' with sickness and vaccinations. We have just started so nothing new in either of our small jobs to keep us occupied here.

I stare down at the paper and feel my heart finally start to rise. My life in society was not bad at all, but now that I think of it if I would've stayed Lei wouldn't be mine. And cassia would never love me the way I always wanted because she loves Ky only. I am just her best friend, nothing more. Lei too lost someone she loved, except he is dead.. its not the same but close enough, right?

I stand and grab the paper, I step out of my small home white door and walk towards the mailing area. As I walk I see children playing as different animals. Again.. I watch and smile at them, they laugh and scream and run around. They are so happy here. The buildings here at Endstone are all so unique, each different from the other. Some are brick and some are wood. As I'm walking down the path I stop and turn to my right. Not too far from here I see Lei in a pen with sheep chasing them for a vaccine. I smile and watch as her long wavy black hair moves to all her twist and spins. As she is distracted with one sheep, another comes to her side at full speed and pushes her down.

I run to the pen, it takes me atleast three minutes and as I get closer and see her frustration.

"Having trouble?" I asked her and lean on the fence, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to be in so I prefer to just lean and stare at her cuteness on the ground defeated on her knees. She looks up at me and smiles as she stares into my eyes.

"Did you perhaps see the whole thing?" She stands up and comes up to me. "I maybe did, which is why I'm here. To make sure you dont get swarmed by sheep." I start to laugh. She glares her eyes at me, "I can handle a bunch of sheep for your information." Lei places her right hand on my cheek and pulls me in for a quick kiss.

"I love you." She places her forehead on mine. "And I love you, you joker." She pulls away and sighs. She then notices the paper in my hand. "Who are you writing to? Now that you learned." She smiles and places her hands inside her pockets of her Veterinarian vest.

"Well I decided to write to Cassia, for her to let my family know I'm okay and that I'm happy here." I see the smile on her face change, even though cassia and I are nothing more than friends, Lei feels as if I may still love her. And i do, but it's a different kind of love, I love Lei like the love of my life, she has all of my heart. Cassia, I love her like a sister, my best friend, someone I'll always protect. Lei has not told me much about her husband anymore. She has not mentioned him anymore since our first kiss. She will cry each time I bring him up. I dont blame her, I don't know what I would do if I lost Cassia.

"I was heading there but I saw you and I felt like I needed to check on you." I grin at her. "I am actually done, except one sheep needs their vaccination, could I join you? It will be quick." I nod and she smiles and bends down to pick up the needle. "Oh I'll get you." She said mischievously I chuckle at her determination. Lei walks up to the sheep and grabs it finally, she pokes it fast in the butt and let's it go right away.

"See, not so bad after all now was it Mr. Alright. Olivia! I am finished with my shift, I'll see you on Monday!" She waves and Olivia, blonde green eyes mid thirties and wrinkles starting to form. She smiles at Lei and waves at her as she looks at her data pod. Lei places her best on a hook and jogs towards me. She grabs my elbow and holds me close.

"Where to next?" Her voice so gentle and loving. I smile so brightly, "Mailing center. And then after that we can go by the market, they added new stuff." I start to walk down the path back to the town center with Lei. "Would you like to see my first letter I wrote?" I ask hold the paper towards her. "Well if you don't mind, I love your handwriting. It is by far better than mine and I have written since a little girl." She grabs the paper and looks at it. She seems stuck on something. She then hands me the paper and gives me a slight smile. "That's one short letter, usually you write a whole page."

"Yes I know but since I have just arrived here what else do I say? I'll write another one when I have way more to say but I wouldn't want my family to worry over me being gone, they should know I'm here and I'm happy." I say as we arrive at the door of the center. I grab the door and we head in.

"Hello young ones, how may I help you?" A man in a big white beard and round glasses enthusiastically says. Lei and I smile, "I am here to send my first letter." I hand him the letter. He stares at the name at the bottom and the address. "Xander to Cassia and area of Rising camp of Camas, is that right?" He looks up. I nod in approval and he smiles, "No charge my boy, I'll send this right out tomorrow morning with our mailing bag and person." I am shocked, no charge? "Sir what do you mean no charge?" I stood there confused. Everything always comes with a price.

"Its your first letter, and plus not many people write letters, we get service for mail anyways so it's no problem, there is only charge when too many people send letters and there's not enough room and more service is required." The man explains, I nod, "Alright thank you sir." He nods and I grab Lei's hand and intertwine our fingers. We walk out and breathe in the pine and flower fresh scent of the mountains, the winter and plague is finally over, a new beautiful season is in.

"Xander, could we go to the river first? I am tired from work and I'd like to rest a little, plus we can eat at the market place food area. You love food." She smiles gently.

"Of course." We walk down the path to the river, hand in hand, wind blowing gently. Music from the market place playing froma distance. Its Friday and every other Friday they have music, food, shops and other fun stuff.

Lei sits on the grass and I lay on my side facing her. Picking the grass and watching her look at the fish passing by. "The red fish are almost here.." she says quiet enough for me to hear. She lifts up her knees to her chest and rests her chin on her knees. "Your letter, you mentioned you were happy. Despite what happened with Cassia you managed to find happiness with me here. I couldn't leave to the otherlands without you, I knew my heart wanted you, but I was not sure how to accept it.." Lei's eyes stay focused on the water.

"Cassia could not love me the way I wished, I helped her find her way to Ky even if it tore me I knew I had to let her choose. Even if it wouldn't be me." I say and she turns to me. "Thank you for saving me... I held on thinking of you.." Her eyes start to water.

"Can you tell me what you went through when you were still?" She nods

"Well, I was walking by the water and saw him across, on the other side. He saw me and waved. I shouted to him and tears slipped his eyes as he showed me a boot filled with notches of all the days spent without me. It hurt me so badly. He then through it in the water and told me that our chapter was over in my book and we never were meant to be because he wouldn't have been destined to die. He walked slowly into the water and I was numb, I didn't love him the same as before, it was longing. More of a love that he was the last thing I had that connected me to my past.." Lei wipes her tears quickly.

"Then I fell to my knees and I turned and saw you, my new beginning. You held your hand to me and I grabbed and you wiped all my tears away. You then told me to stay with you, not leave you behind... That was when I started to wake up and I saw you first thing. My heart filled with love the way it never has before.. He had blue eyes too, but not like yours.. I fell in love with you since day one and I am finally truly starting to feel happiness." She turns to me and I see her eyes filled with pain but love. I sit up and wipe her tears away and kiss her forehead. I pull her in close and hold her tight. She lost everyone.. her family and first love. I had experienced nothing compared to Lei.

"I am sorry I have not yet told you everything but I'm slowly going through this process. I'm just glad I have you." She smiles and holds me tighter.. Now I just want to stay here and not head to the market. Just Lei and me in our tiny world..

Okay I hardly ever do A/N but this is a new story compared to my winx club stuff. Tell me what do you think? And this will have all four POV. Ky, Cassia, Xander, and Lei. First chapter down! What would you like to see?


	2. Chapter 2

Lei's POV

He is holding me... The only thing I have left in this world is Xander. His love means more than anything to me.. I pull away and smile at him. His beautiful blue eyes shine so bright that I feel my heart almost leaving my chest.

"Now, shouldnt we head out to the marketing area?" I smirk at him, he raises an eyebrow at me. "You know I would love too but I'm enjoying you here too much." He groans and holds me.

"Fine we can eat later." I chuckle and he stands up. "Let's go now. You had a long day at the pen." He smirks and gives me his hand to stand up. I grab it and intertwine our fingers. We start heading down the path to the fun market. It's about to be sundown and it is probably the best time to do such thing. Plus, today I got my pay with working these past couple of weeks. Here we do both currency and trading. I prefer currency because I have nothing of worth so it's easier to earn coins and get what I need. New people came here after the other villagers left, it's like a new civilization.

As we arrive we see people in colorful clothing. Xander is wearing a blue polo and I'm still in my work clothes, I immediately feel out of place. Xander noticed me distracted in my thoughts and I feel his finger under my chin, gently moves my face to face him and I stare into his deep blue eyes. "You are beautiful my lady." He says, I smile and he gives me a quick kiss.

"Xander!" A man calls out we turn and a blonde man a little taller than Xander, blue hazel eyes and holding hands with a brunette, eyes as bright as brown could get. She too is wearing a short floral white dress. Hand in hand the couple approaches us and Xander's face lights up immediately. I think this is his brother.

"Tannen!" Xander calls. The man and Xander hug each other. This is his brother. I stand back and smile at the woman who looks my age.

"Hello I'm Piper." He holds her hand out for me to shake. "Hi, I am Lei." I shake her hand and Xander pulls away from his brother. They look very alike "So this is the lady that stole your heart." Tannen smirks, he looks at me and focuses on me. "She seems mature and has very unique features. Not bad my little brother, I'm Tannen by the way, nice to meet you Lei." He pulls me in a hug and I accept.

"Thank you, and yes I am twenty one so I am very mature. But nice to meet you as well Tannen." I pull away and smile as he just complimented me. "Piper you should already know my little brother." He grabs Xander and puts his arm over his shoulder. They really are tall. Piper smiles and nods. Xander waves at her.

"Why are you guys here? How are mom and dad?" Xander asked. "They're fine, happy. No more fear of the society, a new and better one is rising. With choices. Thanks to Cassia and Ky of course. But a man was asking for a girl named Laney. He described her and Lei fits the description, Cassia even told me her real name is Laney." I am shocked, a man asking for me? I turn to Xander worried. "Well we dont have any plans on going back yet.. But could you give me more information later?" I ask and he nods. He then grabs Pipers' hand "let's have fun!" He then takes her to dance.

"Let's eat first." I say holding my stomach, I had a long day and a small piece of bread is nothing compared to all that Veterinarian labor. "I was about to say the same." He grabs my hand and we head to the food section. There are three rows of food stands, each one different from the others. Sweets to fruits to actual meals. Since I'm looking for actual food I head to the meal section hand in hand with Xander. I immediately see someone making burgers, it's been so many many years since I had one. I walk up to the red stand and the lady with blonde hair and a white cap smiles at me. "This is our second Friday here! Choose what you would like." She points at a board over her, it has ten options I smile, "How about the avocado one." I point and she smiles and writes it on a date pod.

"That will be four coins or anything of value for trade." She says, I grab my little bag filled with coins and I hear Xander reach and grab his quicker. "My treat my lady." He says as he places four silver coins down. I smile at his kind gesture and side hug him, "Thank you but you didn't have to do that." I pull away as I grab my hamburger. "You had a weird day at the pen, plus it's almost been two months since we have been here together. I couldn't be more happier Lei." Xander grabs his own hamburger and we walk off to the wooden picnic tables. We sit across from each other and start to eat.

"What if Vick is actually still alive? Would you go back fo him?" Xander asks. I am shocked by his words. "Of course not Xander, I fell in love you.. I would not even be able to look him in the eyes.. If he is alive then we are still married. That means I would have to divorce him." I stare Xander straight into his beautiful deep blue eyes. "Xander, I love you and only you, he is a part of my past now. Nothing could ever be the same.." I say and he moves his hand and places it onto of mine on the table.

"I love you Lei, I'm glad I was your choice as you are mine. But tell me, how does marriage work out here to anomalies and aberrations?" He asks, I chuckle at his question, he would never have a graceful wedding if he would have stayed in the society. Like how Vick and I had, we had a beautiful small ceremony, it was rushed since we had such little time left together.

"Well, a wedding is made. First the couple get to know each other until they feel ready they are engaged, takes months or years for many to reach this phase. Traditionally the man gets on one knee with a little box with a ring and professes his love for the lass. Then she is supposed to say yes and then they start planning their wedding. Usually people last engaged for about one to three years, depends on the couple. And then the wedding, a ceremony is first then you go to the party after. And once the party is over usually the pair go on a lovely honeymoon anywhere they choose." I finish. He smiles and looks deep in thought.

"That sounds beautiful. But we should go dance and have fun. It's not everyday we see my brother." He grabs my hand and pulls me alongside to the dancing area.

Right when we reach it the music slows down to a beautiful soft melody.. Xander places his hand on my back and pulls me close. I hold his other hand and I ppl ace my free one over his shoulder. We slowly sway through the song. No words, just beautiful instruments. I lay my head on his collarbone and move both my hands behind his neck. I let him guide me. I couldn't wish for a better moment than this.. towards the end of the song I look up and I see his deep blue eyes look right into my dark black eyes. I close the gap and have our lips touch, deep and passionately: Better than I have ever kissed Vick, Xander is my first choice..

"Tonight was fun!" Piper said cheerfully as she carried a blue bear that Tannen won for her. "Yes, you two should visit more often, it would be nice having a girl around as well." I smirk at her and she nods, "Actually I wanted to convince him to move here, right when we officially marry." She smiles, her smile is so beautiful it lights up anything. I'm more gentle than bright. Once we arrive at my small home since it was the closest, Xander and Tannen stand at the big rock that is about 15 ft away from my house. Piper and I sit on my steps, crickets brushing their feet together, beautiful moonlight and bright stars.

"Congratulations on your engagement." I say, "You guys would love it here, tons of freedom and easy to live." I brush hair behind my ear so my face was clear on her side.

"Thank you, you and Xander are good together. You can't see the age difference much since he is taller than you. How did that happen? He is a lot younger." Piper said almost trying to offend me. I scoff and look up.

"What do you mean? Love doesn't have any rules or age. But we started when we were in society giving babies immunization pills on their welcoming days. I knew Xander was with the rising and he switched the pills to the rising ones. I never wanted to hurt him so I kept it to myself." I smile and play it off, she can be an ass.

"You were an anomaly of course you knew." She said with an obvious tone. I shrug my shoulders. "I guess so." Right then Xander and his brother come up to us. They sit on the grass. "So plan for tonight is we stay with Xander." Tannen says to Piper, she nods.

"Where will you sleep Xander?" I ask. "My couch, I nap on it a lot anyways." He wraps his arms around his knees.

"You can stay with me tonight. If you'd like." Xander smiles and nods, "Yeah I would like that."

"Laney, don't forget to find me at the society to show you to the man who has something for you." Tannen says, I nod and he walks off with Piper to Xanders' little home not too far from here.

"I'm tired let's go inside." I say and grab his hand. I open my door and turn on the lights. My home is one bedroom one bathroom, kitchen and living room. I even get a yard. It's all white walls and wooden flooring. My furniture is also grey and brown. Basic but sufficient. We place our things on my small couch. "I wonder what he wants to give me, I dont know anyone close to me. They're all dead." I place my head in my hands. Confused, tired. "Maybe it will be a good thing, you have me, don't forget." Xander place his hand under my chin to lift my face to face his, "let's sleep, I'm too tired to think right now." I grab his hand and he follows me to my room. I have a b in g bed so no problem with sharing it.

"You sure?" He asks, I kiss his cheek and nod. I grab my sleepwear and go to my bathroom to change and get ready. And as I step out I see him already tucked in. I go to the other side and slide in. I get close to him to cuddle and I notice how he only has his under shorts on. His skin is so soft and muscles popping, I feel my cheeks heat up.

"You like?" He chuckles, I slap his arm and place my head on his chest as his arms wrap around me. Then I slowly start to feel my eyes close heavily. I have not had this feeling of being safe before. I finally dont fear anything. I feel a kiss plant on my forehead and I finally drift away into my sleep.

Next chapter is Cassiaaaaaa not bad huh. Long but beautiful I can say.

**on wattpad its better to read since i can upload songs. follow me and resd it there @joscyofficial **


	3. Chapter 3

Cassia POV

"Bram eat your food, after you are done with your home work." I tell my little brother. I am so happy he is returning back fo school now. He saw too much death, even our own father. That is something that no kid should ever witness.. Ky has been helping him cope with what he saw, they go and walk by the outskirts of Camas and walk in trails. I am happy he does that for Bram, he needs someone that has had similar experiences to talk with..

Ever since Xander stayed in the mountains we returned to camas. Ky is needed as a pilot, he helps people travel from place to place. Takes cargo to different provinces. I am used for sorting people at the moment, the Rising is trying to figure out who is still alive and where they go. I also sort work positions. But right at the moment is has only been sorting people. I have not seen Patrick or Aida yet but I know they are alive. They too could be immune. I was not immune because of my father.

We got a home in one of the remodeled neighborhoods. Now people can paint on them and add stuff to them, if they want flowers, trees, or even rocks. Now they can.. Ky lives in a apartment. Once you are 17 you can choose where you want to live and I wanted to stay with my parents. I can visit Ky whenever I can and he can with me too. Our home here is almost exactly the same as in Oria, we just added paintings and poems on the walls. My mother put a portrait of the lily that saved her life.

"Cassia, we got some mail!" My mom said as she entered our home. I get up from our table where bram is and I head to where she is. "From who?" I ask, she smiles brightly and hugs me. "Xander. Seems to me what your Ky sent worked." She knows that Ky had a tube of Vick and sent it to Laney. I could never imagine losing Ky, I'm glad she found love with Xander. Ky and I saw them kiss back at Endstone. He finally is getting the love I could not give him.

"I assume it did. The new methods of mail are better than trading. Let's hope it stays that way." I say and grab the folded paper, I sit on our brown couch and fold it open.

I'm in the mountains. Lei's here, too. Please tell my family that I'm fine. I'm happy. And I'll be back someday.

I feel tears build up, he is happy.. She taught him how to write and his writing is beautiful.. I really hope he comes back to see me and Ky. His family misses him too. I know they will love Laney, she is different. My mom sees and leaves to the kitchen with Bram. I get up and go to my room. I place the paper in my little box, where water nor fire can get in.

"Mom I have to go to the rising camp where Ky is going to be arriving soon." I kiss her cheek and walk out of our home. It has been a week since I have seen him. Even here we are still separated as much as I wish we weren't... his trips usually make him gone for a couple weeks, sometimes just a day. I head to a train stop and get in. My stop is only three stops away. It's one of the new ones of course, the rising is squeezing in and society sympathizers left, the Rising let them leave. Many stayed though, hopefully they enjoy their new lives.

I finally arrive at the stop and rush off. The camp is filled with people, some pilots, runners, and people saying goodbye or here to greet someone who has returned. I walk to the area where people who are waiting for their person to arrive back. I sit at a table and wait. I am feeling excitement as I'll finally get to see my Ky once again. Live, handsome and wild.

Finally six airships are coming closer and closer, they are on top of us and one by one the reach the ground and line up next to each other. I get up and see many air ship doors open. My heart starts to race, the air ship in the middle, two people step out, Selena and Marco. They are both with Ky, a couple seconds later i see him step out. A big smile on his face once he sees me, he runs towards me and I walk fast. Once we are close enough we slow down and pull eachother in. His arms squeeze me and I do the same, I missed him so much.

"I missed you." He says, I feel a tear slip out, "I missed you too, you didn't write this time so I thought the worse." I then pull away but still holding him. I stare into his beautiful ocean eyes. He smiles, "This time I was very busy, I barely had time to sleep." He says. I put my hands on the sides of his head and feel his soft cheeks. He then presses his lips against mine, sharing a deep and passionate kiss. After a couple seconds we pull away.

"I have a whole week before my next assignment, I will get to be with you this whole time." He says and we pull apart. I feel a rush of excitement hit me. It's been so long since he got a week off. I grab his hand and intertwine our fingers. I feel past scars on the palms of his hands, no longer red but scarred.

Out of curiosity I turn over behind me to see others greet their loved ones. But then and there I see someone I never thought I would ever see, her red golden braided hair stands out, she doesn't see me or Ky, her focus is straight ahead of her. She is alive? Indie, my friend is still walking? How?! Ky then notices where I was staring and is shocked, frozen. He let's go of my hand, "Indie!" He calls out. I feel a shock of jealousy hit me. She turns and looks at him, she smiles and runs to him, as fast as lightning. It only takes a couple second to reach him. Ky opens his arms to her and holds her, she then pulls away and grabs his cheeks in shock, "I am alive Ky, and I returned for you." She says and then notices me standing next to him.

"Hey Indie I am very happy to see you alive once again." I smile, she hugs me quickly too.

"How did you survive? I was sure you were gone." Ky says. "A tribe found me and cured me, I was going to stay but I knew I was needed here more. But I need to go see the pilot, it is why I am here, I have to warn him. The villages are in danger. The enemy is back and is stronger, I saw what they can do." She says panicking. "I need to tell him before something bad happens."

"Xander, and Lei!" I say and start to panic. I can not lose Xander. He is finally happy and found love. "Lei?" She asks, I shake my head. "I'll explain another time, we will go with you to the pilot, we know where his office is." I then start to fast walk with her and Ky to the Pilot's office, he is in charge of protecting and military of our new society.

Two rising officers stand in the way, they recognize Ky and I and let us through. There he was the Pilot, sitting in his chair with papers all over his big desk. It was dark and not as bright as a normal office.

He looks up and is shocked as he sees Indie, alive and bright. He stands, "I thought you were dead?" He says. She smiles and shakes her head. "I got very far and a tribe cured me, they said it was not the first one they ever saw. But i am not here for that. I am here because I needed to warn you and everyone else." She says panicked. He nods and gestures for us to sit in front of his desk. Indie sits in the middle to look at the pilot better.

"Go on.." His voice strong and gentle. "As I was in the tribes, I was given hospitality, food and a tent for myself. I became very close to their chief, he trusted me with everything. During one of their meetings I joined in, there were three men who were dressed in red, they came and told the chief that they needed their recourses for their weapons. The Chief asked for what and they said they are planning to over take villages by here and take people for slaves and their own use." She said. The pilot's face turns into a shocked one.

"What are slaves?" I ask. "Slaves are people who are usually forced to do labor or anything their master pleases. Usually if you dont obey they torture you." The Pilot answers my question. Xander is in great danger!

"Anything else? Did they say when?" The Pilot asks her, she shakes her head. "The men left and the chief told me I had to return to warn you, the tribe was under the control of wherever those men were from. The chief wanted you guys to have a fair fight and prepare for such war. I don't know when or where they will start. I just know you have to act fast." Indie stands. "We will plan tonight and take action tomorrow. In order to not put more people in danger we must be careful." The pilot stands too.

"Please return to your homes, I will be needing you guys first thing tomorrow. It is best you three stick together for the night just to make things fast just in case I need you three sooner." He gestures to the door for us to leave. I am shocked, this can not be happening. I hope nothing will happen to them.

On the train we are silent, I am processing what Indie told us. Who knows if they are being attacked right now..

Indie is alive! Will Xander and Lei be safe? Stay tuned

guys on wattpad i post pictures with these chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! This book has been updated kn wattpad! My username is Naelei (blair) please go read and comment! Thank you all!


End file.
